Lirios Dorados
by daimonlibros
Summary: Myrcella lo pierde todo cuando la nueva reina es coronada, su apellido, a su familia, a su prometido...Pero Trystane Martell está junto a ella para enseñarle que tal vez, no lo ha perdido todo. Myrcella/Trystane, leve Daenerys/Jorah.


**¡Hola a todos! Hace mucho que no escribía algo, y espero que les guste. Es un poco una idea loca que me vino en clase y hoy por fin he podido pasarlo al ordenador. Disfrútenlo y espero los reviews con sus opiniones **

**Rose Black.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo soy dueña de los lirios dorados (Ojala existieran ;)) y de la trama.**

Lirios Dorados

Myrcella avanzaba rodeada de guardias y acompañada de su hermano pequeño. Tras muchos años, volvía a estar en Desembarco Del Rey, y no por una causa feliz. Al menos para su familia. Daenerys Targaryen, Madre de Dragones, Rompedora de Cadenas había sido coronada Reina de Poniente.

Cuando Myrcella vio a los dragones temió por su hermano y su madre, incluso por su tío Jaime, todos atrapados en la capital. Ella había estado a salvo en Dorne que era el mayor aliado de Aegon y Daenerys, los 2 dragones venían a por fuego y sangre y los Martell (y mas tarde los Tyrell y los Stark) se habían unido a su causa. Pero ella era una Baratheon, hija del Usurpador, el hombre que había exiliado a los Targaryen a casi el olvido.

Cuando llegó a la sala del trono se dio cuenta de que tenían público. Todas las grandes casas estaban allí. Los Tully eran los más cercanos a la puerta, Edmure Tully y su esposa Roslin con un pequeño en brazos. Los Lannister a su lado. O lo que quedaba de ellos. Jaime Lannister y Tyrion Lannister. El mayor se había casado poco después de que Daenerys sitiara la ciudad con Brienne de Tarth y el pequeño, tras huir de Desembarco del Rey unió las fuerzas de ambos Targaryen y se declaró aliado de su causa. Aunque Myrcella sabia que era imposible, había deseado que su madre estuviera allí con ella, pero Cersei Lannister había sido asesinada por Rickon Stark cuando huía de los dragones. Jaime miró a la joven serio e inexpresivo y Tyrion Lannister la sonrió con dulzura. Pero Myrcella no se detuvo a mirarlos un segundo, porque sus ojos estaban clavados en los Stark, que estaban a pocos pasos de ella. Los encabezaba el antes conocido Jon Nieve, ahora Jon Stark, hijo de Lyanna Stark y Rhaegar Targaryen, también conocido como "El Rey En El Norte", a su lado, acompañada de un joven de pelo rubio se encontraba Sansa Stark, ahora Señora del Valle de Águilas, acunando su abultado vientre; Bran Stark estaba detrás con una doncella de rizos castaños y Rickon Stark se encontraba a su lado. Myrcella le miró de arriba abajo, analizando el rostro del asesino de su madre. Apenas tenía 10 años, pero parecía más un salvaje que el hijo de un lord. Su pelo, largo, revuelto y rojo tapaba sus ojos azules, que brillaban aun más salvajes y fieros que su portador. Cuando el le devolvió la mirada vio como el niño reconocía a su madre en ella. Y sonreía. Como si la visión de ella le recordara a la muerte de su madre. Quiso matarlo, pero no dio ni dos pasos cuando una mano la paró en seco. Era su hermano, que negaba con la cabeza. Ella respiró hondo un par de veces y continuó andando. Los Tyrell seguían la comitiva, y tanto Margaery como Loras saludaron con una sonrisa a Tommen. A la derecha de Margaery se encontraba Aegon Targaryen, hijo de Rhaegar y Elia Martell. Al contrario que sus acompañantes, él no saludo al niño. Cerraban la formación los Martell, los más fuertes aliados de la ahora, familia real. Arianne era ahora la nueva cabeza de familia tras la muerte de su padre semanas atrás. Vestía el negro de luto pero el emblema Martell estaba cosido en su capucha. A su lado estaba Trystane, y el corazón de Myrcella saltó en su pecho cubriendo sus mejillas de rubor; las Serpientes de Arena, bastardas de Oberyn, también estaban ahí, un paso por detrás de sus primos y a la misma distancia que Ellaria Arena, madre de 4 de ellas. Y allí en el Trono sentada estaba la mujer más bella que Myrcella había visto nunca. Daenerys Targaryen. Llevaba puesto una túnica negra y roja, colores de su casa, y el pelo arreglado a la manera dothraki tintineaba a cada movimiento de su dueña, llevaba también la Corona del Rey, una que en algún momento había llevado el padre de Myrcella, y también sus hermanos. Cuando los vio se levantó con decisión y habló con voz clara y juvenil, pero aun así firme:

-Myrcella y Tommen Baratheon, por la presente se os llama para testificar ante la acusación de infidelidad de vuestra difunta madre Cersei Lannister y la identificación de vuestro verdadero padre.

Myrcella ni siquiera se inmutó al oír aquello. Había oído los rumores de que su madre y su tío habían mantenido una relación sentimental. Cuando la reina la mandó al estrado ella contó todo lo que sabia y mas tarde contempló como su hermano hacia lo mismo. Lo que no esperaba es que el propio Jaime Lannister subiera al estrado y confesara la verdad.

-Su Alteza, debería decir que estoy arrepentido de mis actos, pero no es así, lo único de lo que me arrepiento realmente, es de haber dejado que mi hermana llegara a tal extremo de locura y desesperación.

-Sir Jaime Lannister, he de decir que me sorprende. Esperaba una disculpa mas elaborada.

-Pero habría sido falsa Su Alteza.

-Lo sé. Por lo tanto, ya que ha confesado su crimen, puede escoger su castigo, puede perder la cabeza o puede irse al Muro. Usted decide.

-Preferiría ir al Muro, pero aun así, temo por el futuro de mi esposa e hijo no nato.

-Yo no he condenado a Lady Brienne de Tarth al Muro, Jaime Lannister, solo a ti, ella lleva dentro de ti a tu heredero, y dado que Tyrion no desea Roca Casterly, ella vivirá allí.

-Como usted diga Su Alteza. Pero si no peco de falta, ¿Podría saber como murió mi hermana?

-Lord Rickon Stark la mató.

-Eso ya lo sé Su Alteza, quisiera saber de que forma murió.

-La ahogó mientras dormía borracha y drogada.

-La profecía entonces se cumplió…

-¿Decía algo?

-No Su Alteza.

-Puedes irte ahora, partirás por la mañana al Muro.

Jaime se apresuró al salir de la sala, seguido por la mujer que estaba a su lado. La reina volvió su cabeza hacia Myrcella y Tommen.

-Decreto entonces que por la presente, Myrcella antes conocida Baratheon sea ahora una Waters, bastarda de Cersei Lannister y Tommen antes conocido Baratheon sea ahora un Waters, bastardo de Cersei Lannister, por lo que ambos pierden toda posesión que tenían. Tommen Waters, los Tyrell han solicitado un escudero para Ser Loras y te han pedido a ti, ¿aceptas la oferta?

Tommen miró a su hermana temblando de miedo, pero Myrcella no devolvió su mirada. Tenia que irse con ellos, era lo mejor para él.

-Si, Su Alteza…

-Entonces ya puedes retirarte, al igual que los Tyrell.

Tommen al principio no se movió esperando a que su hermana lo abrazara pero Myrcella ni siquiera le miró un instante.

-Cella…

Tommen comenzó a llorar y a gritar su nombre, había entendido que se iba sin ella. Para no volver a verla jamás. Margaery y Loras se acercaron a él, pero Tommen no se iría sin su hermana, la cual parecía ajena a la escena. Ya cuando el niño hipaba y balbucía, Loras le agarró con gentileza y lo arrastró a la salida. Myrcella mientras tanto, lloraba en silencio, sin hacerse notar, y cuando oyó por última vez a su hermano llamándola agachó la cabeza para tapar su llanto. Daenerys había estado contemplando la escena, y comprendió lo duro que había sido el separarles de esa manera. Pero tenia que hacerlo, por el bien de su reino. Cuando los llantos del niño ya no se escuchaban la reina continuó con su discurso.

-Myrcella Waters, ahora ya no tienes un hogar, ni una familia a la que pertenecer, yo deseo que vuelvas a Dorne con los Martell.

Myrcella levantó la cabeza estupefacta. ¿Volver a Dorne?

-Obviamente tu compromiso con Trystane Martell ha sido anulado, pero aun así, es donde has pasado los últimos años y creo que servirás bien a la familia Martell, ¿no es así?

Ella no salía de su estupefacto. Años enteros en Dorne la habían convertido en su interior en una dorniense de pies a cabeza, y había llegado a amar ese lugar. Aunque ya no se casara con Trystane, al que quería con todo su corazón, sabía que podría seguir cerca de él, aunque solo fuera como sirvienta. Era mas de lo que hubiera llegado a desear en los últimos minutos. Pensaba que como bastarda, seria arrojada a la calle y que con el tiempo terminaría como mendiga o prostituta, viviendo de lo que tanto placer le había dado a su "padre" y sintió nauseas; pero tenia la oportunidad de al menos, vivir decentemente.

-Serviré encantada a la familia Martell, Su Alteza.

-Entonces eso será todo.

-Su Alteza…

-¿Si Myrcella?

-No pretendo ser curiosa pero... ¿Quién seguirá el apellido Baratheon? Mis tíos están muertos y mi prima ardió en el incendio del Muro.

-Gendry Baratheon, hijo legitimo de Robert Baratheon, casado con Arya Stark, ambos están ahora en Bastión de Tormenta.

-Gracias Su Alteza.

-Podéis retiraros.

Myrcella se arrodilló y salió lo más rápido que pudo del salón del trono.

-….-

Esa misma noche, mientras dormía en los aposentos de las doncellas de los Martell, alguien la despertó con suavidad. Era Trystane, oculto bajo una capa oscura.

-Myrcella, ven conmigo corre, tienes que ver esto.

La niña le siguió preguntándose que querría. Estaban en los jardines de palacio cuando Trystane paró de andar, y le mostró una flor de color dorado.

-Es un lirio dorado, no existen más que en Altojardín, pero la reina ha hecho traer aquí a los jardines. Se dice que su polen hace que la gente haga o diga lo que de verdad su corazón le dice que haga.

-Es precioso.

-Me recordó a ti, a tu pelo dorado, y es casi tan bonito como lo eres tú.

Myrcella se sonrojó ante tal cumplido, pero entonces recordó que ya no era su prometida. Solo era su sirvienta ahora, nadie digno de sus halagos.

-Trystane… quiero decir Lord Martell, no debería estar aquí, vos no debéis perder el tiempo con alguien como yo.

Él la miró contrariado como se alejaba pero entonces cayó en lo que quería decir.

-Myrcella ¡Espera!

La agarró por el brazo y la hizo girarse ante él, con la luz de la luna, su piel se veía aun más clara y sus ojos oscuros y dornienses.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso.

-¿De que hablas? Lord Martell no…

-Para de llamarme así Myrcella, soy yo Trystane, tu amigo, aquel que te enseñó a jugar al cyvasse, el que te enseñó a nadar en los Jardines Del Agua, aquel que te juró amor bajó un cielo tan estrellado como el de hoy…

Myrcella se ruborizó ante todos aquellos recuerdos, las risas, los abrazos, las charlas, y las palabras de amor… Pero eso era antes de que ella fuera una bastarda, cuando era su prometida.

-Trystane, sabes que te quiero con todo mi corazón y que te amo con la fuerza de este, pero lo nuestro es imposible, ¿es que no lo ves?

-Myrcella, no se de que hablas, ¿Por qué dice eso?

-¡Porque soy una bastarda!

Myrcella se dio cuenta de que había gritado demasiado alto, pero no la importaba, ya había aguantado las lágrimas y los gritos todo el día. Trystane al verla llorar la abrazó con fuerza mientras mecía su cabeza entre sus manos.

-Myrcella… No llores por favor.

-Lo… siento Trystane.

Puede que pasaran horas o minutos pero ellos dos se mantuvieron abrazados, ella llorando y el acariciando su rostro y sus rizos, los que él tanto amaba.

Cuando ya se calmó Trystane la condujo hasta uno de los bancos que había en el jardín y entrelazó su mano a la suya.

-Myrcella, no me importa que seas una bastarda, en Dorne es mas normal ser uno que no serlo, lo que me importa es que te amo y que te vienes conmigo, y si tú así lo deseas, serás mi esposa.

-Tu hermana, no lo verá con buenos ojos, además ¿Cuándo se ha visto que un lord nacido de alta cuna se casara con una bastarda?

-Tu misma lo has visto, incluso has hablado y jugado al cyvasse con ellos. Mi tío Oberyn está casado con Ellaria Arena, ¡y tienen 4 hijas! Además… Me da igual lo que mi hermana diga, aunque sé de buena tinta que adorará que me case contigo… Ya dispuestos a ser crueles, si me caso contigo mis hijos no podrían competir con los suyos por dirigir Dorne.

Myrcella miró los oscuros ojos de Trystane mientras él hablaba. Parecía tan convencido de que seria posible, de que la gente no le odiaría por eso por casarse con una bastarda que ahora no era nada…

-¿Estas dispuesto a todo esto… por mi?

-Estoy dispuesto a lo que sea por ti, pero la pregunta es… Una vez nos comprometieron nuestros padres, pero ahora te lo pido yo... Myrcella ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-¡Si!

Myrcella abrazó a Trystane, lo creía todo perdido, pero ahí estaba Trystane, para recordarle que su amor era verdadero, y que no le importaba que ya no fuera Myrcella Baratheon, princesa de Poniente, que aun así, aun apellidándose Waters, la iba a amar.

Y en el balcón de la reina a pocos metros del jardín donde ambos se abrazaban, Daenerys Targaryen sonreía mientras bebía una copa de vino acompañada de Ser Jorah Mormont. Y puede que fuera por el vino, que la hizo volverse valiente, o que fuera por que esa noche parecía perfecta para los amantes, ella tiró la copa por los aires y atrajo el rostro del hombre hacia el suyo. Puede ser que después de todos fuera cierto que los lirios dorados de Altojardín tuvieran un polen que hacia que la gente hiciera lo que sentía.


End file.
